


The Heart's Pangea

by Littlebabyleaf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebabyleaf/pseuds/Littlebabyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what Pangea is?" Allura asked, looking off in the distance.<br/>"Yeah? The thing when all the continents were stuck together?" I asked a bit confused by her point.<br/>"Exactly, the continents fit together like puzzle pieces yet the split apart, drifting away from each other. However, the universe knows belong together so much that they will eventually crash back into one another." she said, stopping, a bit of sadness in her voice. "Do you think the universe can know two people belong together so much that they would move continents for them?"</p><p>-Lance catches Keith cheating and a messy break up ensues, however with the help of his friends, a strange poet and barista he met in a coffee shop will he be able to forgive Keith?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Wanted Everything To Be Perfect

I nervously tapped my fingers on Keith’s table, waiting for him to get home. All the light’s in his apartment were off except the one over his stove, mainly because despite being with him for two years, and spending more nights here than my own place, I still never learned how turn it off.  


Looking over to the stove for fourth time this minute I read the digital clock on it, 2:03 AM. Nerves bubbled up inside of me, Keith would be home soon and I really hoped he was going to like the surprise dinner I was planning for him.  


He was a pilot and had back to back flights for the past two weeks that had kept him away from home, and more importantly away from me. The last time he went away for that long, Keith had left me notes for everyday he was gone and they were cute, but there was no way I was going to let Keith and his stupid (read as: extremely but secretly cute) mullet one up me.  


So tonight I had planned a surprise dinner for him when he got home, you know like the ones in the movies, with candles and wine and shit like that, except instead of wine I had cranberry juice as it looked similar to wine and Keith liked it quite a bit for some reason??  


Suddenly, I heard the lock being fiddled with outside the door, excitement running through my body. Quickly I got up and I ran around the corner, waiting for him in front of the front door. While I waited for it to open, I fooled around with the tuck of my shirt and straightened the seams out my pants. I knew he wouldn’t care about stuff like that, dressing up wasn’t exactly his thing, but I cared and I prided myself in my ability to “clean up”.  


After what felt like an eternity the door finally opened, Keith walking into the entryway looking exactly how I expect him to, like crap. He had bags under his eyes, crust forming in the corners of them, his hair was messily pulled back into a ponytail that I knew he hated despite how often I told him it was cute like that.  


He took about two steps into the door before stopping, all the color draining from his already pale face, he looked sickly. I smiled at him nervously, trying to give him a cue that he was supposed to at least pretend to be ecstatic.  


And then I saw it.  


He wasn’t the only one I was smiling at.  


Behind him was a taller, muscular man who seemed to be a little bit older than the two of us, a confused and concerned look on his face. I didn’t know what to do, what was I supposed to do? Cry? Scream? Hit him? Hit the other man? Unsure of what to do, we just stared at each other, Keith looking like a little kid who had just been caught doing something he knew he wasn’t supposed to do.  


“Lance, I-”  


“Fuck You.” I said cutting him when he finally spoke. My legs then decided to spring into action, storming towards the kitchen, Keith following behind me. Walking over to the table, I wrapped my fingers tightly around the nice red table cloth I had bought special for the dinner. I knew Keith didn’t own a tablecloth, he barely spent enough time at home to make it “homey”.  


“Lance please list-”  


“Hey want to see a magic trick?!” I screamed looking Keith directly in the eyes, rage pulsing through my entire body. Before he could respond, I pulled hard on the table cloth, ripping it out from under all the dishes on it, sending them flying onto the floor, shattering. “Poof! I made our relationship disappear! Just kidding, you did that!” I screamed, a look of slight fear on his face. Me and Keith fought all the time, but never like this, never world shattering life ending fights. Normally they were just like, who was the best at Mario Kart, I was by the way. I then threw the tablecloth at him storming past him towards his room.  


“Lance wait! I promise it’s not what it looks like! Would you just listen to me?!” Keith exclaimed chasing after me.  


“Well let’s see, you come home at 2 AM with another man expecting your apartment to be empty, Keith it can’t be anything but what it looks like!?” I exclaimed flinging the door to Keith’s bedroom open. The room was usually barren and bland like everything else in his apartment, however this time candles lit the room, creating vague silhouettes of the rose petals I had spread on his bed for after dinner.  


“Okay fine you’re right it’s exactly what it looks like, I’m sorry Lance!” cried Keith standing in the doorway, stopping in the doorway when he saw the way the room looked. I stormed over to the dresser, picking up my last little surprise gift for him.  
It was a framed picture that the two of us took in the park that we met in, on our one year anniversary last year. In the photo, I was leaning over to kiss Keith on the cheek, his face was all scrunched up and red from embarrassment as he was not someone who enjoyed casual displays of affection. I was also giving Keith bunny ears in the photo which really pissed him off when he saw it, but it was so funny to see his reaction so it was worth it.  


I felt a surge of sadness when I looked at the photo, but it was quickly replaced with anger again when I picked it up and whizzed it at Keith, it hitting the door frame and shattering.  


“I got that for you! I thought it would be nice, you know if the only piece of decorative anything in your house would be a photo of us! To bad it broke!” I screamed, my sarcasm venomous. I stormed over to the side of the dresser and picked up a bag that I had brought some stuff over in the other day. I began to wildly shove things into it, not really sure if they were mine or not, just knowing I needed to get out of there but I wasn’t leaving my stuff there.  


“Lance wait please!” Keith pleaded, running over and putting his hand on my arms. I jerked my arm away as if his was burning me.  


“Don’t touch me.” I snarled curtly, storming off to the bathroom to grab whatever skin stuff I had left there. Walking into it, I opened the bag at the side of the counter and just swept everything into not really sure what I had grabbed. I then stormed towards the front door, knocking Keith into the wall in the narrow hallway when I did. He tried chasing after me, but after I crossed the threshold into the hallway outside of his apartment, he stopped. I slammed the door and began to rush towards the stairs, I wasn’t going to wait for an elevator, that would ruin my dramatic exit.  


I scuffled down the three flights of steps to the main lobby of his apartment building faster than I ever had before. I then stormed out of the lobby and out into the cold air.  
Once I was outside I didn’t stop, I just kept running, not even in the direction of my apartment, I just wanted to runaway, to pretend tonight never happened, to pretend I didn’t see any of it. I wanted to pretend I was going to wake up tomorrow in Keith’s bed, Keith’s arm wrapped around me, him drooling a little bit, his hair a mess. I would ‘ve laid in bed much longer than I should’ve because I just loved being in his arms. And when he eventually did wake up, I would laugh at him when he was limping slightly due to the night before. And everything would be perfect.


	2. Things Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whenever I miss you I wait for the sun to set,   
> for when it does my memories of you become most clear,   
> they glow in the dark like fire flies, like I could just reach out and catch them,  
> When the sunsets, the entire world smells of the flowers I leave at your grave,  
> When the sunsets I see everything you once were, and everything you told me I could be.  
> We are given memories to remind us even if the destination is awful, the journey is malleable and only you can decide what it looks like.  
> Our journey was beautiful, but destined for tragedy."
> 
> -In which, Lance and Keith remember things from the past two years of dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fluff is a trap.

This was not how the night was supposed to go. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He was gonna come home wanting to go to sleep, and then he was gonna see everything I did and he wasn’t going to know what to say because he never did when you did romantic things for him. He just turns all read and doesn’t look at you, and he tries not to smile but he totally smiles. It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.

By the time I had stopped running I was at the beach near Keith’s apartment, well near is relative, it’s in the same town let’s just say that. It was nights like this I wished I had never left home, when I just want to smell the Varadero ocean, it smelled different than the ocean here, sweeter. And I want to turn around see my family’s small home overlooking the ocean, the sound of people and the smell of food coming from it. I wanted one of my mom’s hugs, I wanted her to tell me he wasn’t good enough for me and that I didn’t need him, I wanted to believe her.

My eyes were stinging from tears, I had been walking the beach for about twenty minutes now, and the salt in the air chapped the cheeks beneath my eyes. I had taken off my dress shoes at this point and felt the sand gathering beneath my socks, soaking in through the small holes in them. 

The beach practically smelled like Keith, the two of us had spent a great amount of time here, it always confused me why someone who couldn’t swim would buy an apartment with a 20 minutes walk to a beach. He told me he found it for a pretty cheap price and the view was nice, I thought that was a lame reason. 

Looking out over the water, I felt another tear roll down my face, I was reminded of the time I tried to teach Keith how to surf. Little did I know he was trying to keep the fact that he couldn’t swim a secret. And so we’re walking out there, and there is suddenly a steep dip in the water and Keith falls straight down, and after he doesn’t come up for a few seconds I start to worry. I put my face down there just to find him and he’s flailing around wildly and I had to drag him back up the drop. I still make fun of him for it all the time, mainly for the cute pouty face he makes every time I did.

Looking away from the ocean, I wiped my eyes and continued walking down the beach. The air was warm despite being so close to the shore, the only cool thing being the breeze. I replayed the events over and over and over again in my head, cringing a little that I actually did that stupid tablecloth trick I always wanted to try. Annoyed I wasted it on such an asshole. 

"I can’t believe he was actually going to cheat on me… I mean… I’m great? Like, I… I’m a really good… I make a mean… who am I kidding, why wouldn’t he cheat on me? I’m annoying, and competitive, and not as good looking as that other guy, I guess I just couldn’t give him what he needed." I muttered to myself, trying to pull out every ounce of my usual self confidence but finding the well had run dry, he had taken all my confidence.

The words in my thoughts stung like acid, my chest aching, begging for me to stop thinking about it. Looking up from the sand, I saw an old, wooden, lifeguard stand and my chest ached. That was where me and Keith had shared our first kiss, I still remembered how it made me feel so vividly. Keith was not the first boy I kissed, he wasn’t even the first person I kissed, but when he kissed me that day, it was like magic I don’t know. Like that sounds super gay and shit, but really. It was like being in high school again, it was the closest thing to home I had found ever since moving to America. 

Walking over to the lifeguard stand I leaned against the side of it, and a wave of feelings had washed over me, it was like I was given a second in time to be transported back to that moment, to relive it.

I could smell the air again, it was sweeter that day, not as sweet as home, but close. I could feel the heat of the day again, it was mid-july, the sun was setting, the air hung but it didn’t matter because at that point I could barely breath around Keith anyway. I always thought he was so cool when we first started dating, but now I knew he was just a nerd. Me and Keith were leaning on the lifeguard stand just like how I was now, when Keith pulled out a pocket knife and carved my initials on the lifeguard stand in a little heart. I called him a fag and hit him on the arm jokingly, he laughed and I swear it put lightning in my veins.

I ran my hand over the old, fading, carving, breaking the memory for just a second. It felt strange to there without him, I remember once my friend Pidge told me about this thing that happens to amputees called phantom limbs. Which is something about how they feel pain in their missing limb because of like neurons or something, I don’t know I didn’t really listen when Pidge told me it, but I wished I did now because I was experiencing something similar, phantom boyfriend. It was like I could still feel his energy there, like he had somehow affected the air in that spot and it will permanently smell like him. 

I half expected Keith to come strolling up any second, his stupid mullet down and blowing in the wind and being all types of sexy, even though I hated it, if he ever cut it short I would’ve made him get a wig. He would’ve said something stupid and emo like, “hey” or something stupid and unromantic like that. He wasn’t good at being romantic, at least not on purpose anyway. 

It was like, the two of us standing in this spot was written in the stars, but I guess the sun came out.

SOrry that was emo, that’s something Keith would’ve said. 

Bringing my hand down, I returned to the memory, being plunged back into that messy sunset and his messy hair and the salt in the air and the sand between my toes.

I had wanted to kiss him for a few dates, but every time I was gonna do it I chickened out because I was afraid he didn’t want to kiss me. But I knew I had to be the one to do it, because I had already gotten that vibe from Keith that he wasn’t going to be the one to initiate romantic stuff. So I called him a fag and punched him in the arm and he laughed and it sounded like a choir of angels singing and like the skies opened up and it was great. And then he goes,

“You think that’s gay? You want to see something really gay?” he teased, tilt his head competitively. 

“You in pigtails??” I joked, remembering a picture that I had seen of him on his phone of him in high school when one of his friends put him in pigtails, not gonna lie, he looked really cute.

“No.” he glared at me and I laughed pretty loud. “This.” he said nonchalantly before pouncing forward and knocking me to ground, kissing me in the process. It is nothing like they show you in the movies. It was a weird positioning and our noses and our foreheads and our teeth smashed together and that hurt. I was still laughing so my mouth was half open when he did it, so he was just sticking his bottom lip between my teeth, it wasn’t too romantic at the time. Luckily, he held there for a while and waited for me to get the cue, and when I did I melted into the kiss and it was much more romantic. When he eventually pulled away I can’t lie, I was smiling like an idiot, and he looked beautiful his hair falling all over the place, his cheeks pink. I was so happy. 

And then being the asshole he was, he quickly shot himself up and lightly knocked me in the shoulder before running off.

“Tag you’re it!” he screamed behind him.

“Oh it is so on!” I screamed getting up and chasing after him. We played tag for at least an hour that day, it was… it was nice. 

Sighing, I stood up from the lifeguard stand, wallowing in those memories wasn’t helping how I felt, it actually only made me sadder. 

"Why? What was I lacking? I mean, yeah, the older guy was better looking… and looked like he bench pressed the guys bench pressing… and he was older so he probably had a bit more experience… oh… I think I get it now." I thought, sighing defeatedly. The words stung again, I shook my head as if that would shake the thought out of it, and tried to shake the image of Keith and that guy together. Their skin touching, and Keith probably enjoying it so much more than if he was with me. 

"I was dumb, cool guys like Keith don’t date guys like me, like I’m awesome and shit, but that guy he was cooler than me in every aspect, he had cooler hair than I did everything." I thought, the words biting at me more bitter than the salt in the air.

Sighing, I couldn’t help but wonder how Keith was feeling right now, was he enjoying himself? Was he trying things with him that he always wanted to try but was too afraid to ask me? Or were they doing the exact same thing we were except he was doing it better and was making Keith feel things he know didn’t were possible. 

Was he everything Keith ever wanted before he settled for me?

 

 

Keith’s P.O.V:

 

I walked into my room, picking up the picture frame that Lance had thrown at me in his escape. I deserved it, I deserved for this thing to hit me straight in the eye and blind me and ruin my career as a pilot forever. I fucked up. Bad.

Rubbing my finger over the crack of the frame, I felt myself beginning to well up, remembering that day, remembering everyday before this sucky night and how they were so much better than tonight. 

“Was it a good day?” Shiro asked me standing in the hallway behind me. I sighed, getting what he was referring to.

“Yeah, it was a great day.” I said swallowing back my tears, I didn’t deserve to cry because I was the one who fucked up. “It was our one year anniversary, and he took me back to the park that we met in as a surprise and had a really sweet picnic planned.” I said, a bittersweet smile forming on my face. He always knew how to do that, make me smile. “And then, he ran back to his car to get his phone and came back with his guitar and sang our song to me, even though he can’t sing, I loved it. And then we took this photo, because he said my face was red and it was cute, he was right, it was red.” I said, the smile disappearing. 

“What song?” Shiro asked, leaning against the wall behind him.

“I Won’t Give Up by Jason Mraz, it’s not exactly his type of music, but it was the song playing when I realized I loved him. Half way through he started singing in spanish, and I never get to hear him speak spanish, it was nice.” I said, my heart jumping in pain. If I hadn’t brought home another guy tonight, I would’ve told him that, I would’ve told him that I loved him. 

“Tell me about that.” said Shiro, it less of a question more of a command.

“It was outside this bakery in Olympia, we were there on vacation, we had been dating just short of a year. It was raining and we were walking around town so we didn’t have the car and we were running back to the hotel when I suddenly tripped and fell in a puddle. Lance laughed at me, and I wanted to hit him, but when I looked up, the rain droplets on his face, and his stupid smile, I couldn’t be angry.” I said smiling in memory, still being able to feel how wet I was that day, but how good I felt. “And then, I got up, and I asked him to dance with me, because the bakery we were running past was playing that song and he called me crazy and asked if I hit my head when I fell. I just put out my hand and told him I loved that song, and we danced, in the rain, to some shitty speaker you could barely hear, in the middle of the street on a Tuesday at 3 PM, and I guess I knew then, I loved him.” I said, sighing. Turning around, I looked at Shiro a bit confused by why he was still here. “Shiro… y-you don’t have t-”

“I know. I want to. I was your friend before I was interested in you. I’m not gonna have sex with you, but as long as I’m here I can at least help you clean up.” said Shiro, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, he was a good guy, I shouldn’t of lied to him.

“T-thank you Shiro… I’m sorry I-”

“Don’t apologize to me, we have had a few months of trust built up, have had at least a year of trust built up with him if not more. Save your apologies for him.” said Shiro making his way to my kitchen. I followed, trying my best not to laugh when I saw the kitchen.

“Lance always did want to try that tablecloth trick, looks like his magic has its limits.” I said, getting a broom out from the pantry just next to the kitchen. 

“His magic?” Shiro asked blowing out the candles around the room. I dropped my shoulders a little bit, looking back on old things hurt.

“When we first met, I would go to that park to read because it was calm, and he came up to me one day and flirted with me by showing me a bunch of stupid magic tricks.” I said, Shiro laughing a bit at the story.

“What did you do?” he asked chuckling.

“I told him to get lost.” I said shamefully, Shiro laughing pretty loud at that.

“Sounds like you!” he said beginning to pick up anything that wasn’t broken.

“Yeah, and then I came back the next day and so did he, and he showed me more magic tricks and I told him to get lost again. Then I came back again the next day and the next, at first it was just because I had free time but eventually that was just an excuse so I didn’t have to admit I wanted to see him, because I did. And eventually I told him I would go out with him.” I said, Shiro laughing that kinda laugh when your parents tell you how they met. “He learned how to do it because it was a good distraction for his siblings and really helped out his mom. He does stuff like that, he’s so selfless sometimes…” I said sweeping up the pieces of glass. Shiro smiled and pat me on the shoulder supportively and I felt my entire body shudder in sadness. “Sh-Shiro… I really fuckd up… and I don’t know what to do…” I said, tears rolling my face.

“You did. Give him a couple of days, talk to him, apologize, but really apologize, because tonight you apologized because you got caught not because you were going to cheat. Apologize for cheating. But give him some time, he’s upset right now and he’s not gonna hear you if you go after him. Tell him you love him.” Shiro said pulling me into a hug. I began to cry, tears soaking into Shiro’s shirt. While waiting was going to hurt more than anything, I was going to, he was right, he wasn’t going to hear me tonight. 

 

Lance’s P.O.V:

I opened the door to my apartment, my legs sore from the walk to the beach, around the beach and back to Keith’s building to get my car. When I entered I kept the lights off, I didn’t want to turn them on, I didn’t want to see our memories made in that apartment. 

But I saw them anyway. They practically glowed in the dark. I never realized how much something that you own can look like another person. At the island in my kitchen I saw us, making cookies on a rainy afternoon, or at least attempting to. What ended up happening was we made the dough and then I put some flour on his nose in an attempt to be cute and then he threw some flour at me, and then to one up him I dumped the whole bag on his head. He was so pissed, it was hilarious, and we began to wrestle (??? I don’t know it was his best response were boys) and somehow wrestling turned into kissing and kissing turned into other things, and next thing I knew we were on my couch eating cookie dough watching anime (Keith is secretly a weeb). 

My eyes then moved to my kitchen table, it was glass and had some miscellaneous objects spread about it, it also wasn’t the table I had gotten when I moved into the apartment. I bought this cheap wooden table from some thrift store, because I was a kid in college that needed to save money, and one night I had Keith bent over it, we wanted to try something new, and it literally broke in half beneath the weight of us, I don’t think me and Keith have ever laughed so hard. 

Following the order of my apartment, I then looked at my living room, memories of the time I made a bet with Keith and he lost. He bet that I couldn’t go a whole week without a stupid pun, and he said that if he won he wanted to make me grow my hair out like his, but if I won I got to paint his nails, whatever color I wanted, I won, barely, and I painted his nails a shade of barbie pink, because I knew it would piss him off, right there in my living room. I will never forget his expression when he saw the color. He was so mad, he told me I was going to make him look like super gay, and I reminded him how he had anal sex on a table, and broke the table, and how gay that was. That shut him up real quick. He asked me to keep doing it after that because he thought it was cute, even if he wouldn’t admit it, however normally he just did stupid emo colors, like black, but occasionally he would let me paint them like a blue, once he even let me do purple. 

The memories swirled around the room, there were too many for me to sort through, my head hurt, I was dizzy, everything hurt, my chest ached, my heart just wanted to beat normal again, I just needed to sleep. Wandering into my bedroom I collapsed on the right side of my bed, slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt with my one hand. With my other hand, I reached out and rubbed the left side of the bed, it was Keith’s side. I began to phantom-Keith again. It looked as if the air where Keith laid was so empty, I had slept alone plenty of nights, but not in a long time had I gone to sleep without feeling like I would sleep alone for a thousand nights if I got to sleep with him for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, this chapter was just an excuse for me to write about klance doing some real cute otp shit, like baking cookies, dancing in the rain, breaking tables during fornication, romantic stuff like that. Also as an excuse to disclose my love for boys in nail polish, but specifically to disclose my love for Keith and Lance in nail polish.


	3. For When Home Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When my best friend calls, I come running. When my lover calls, I come running. When my future child calls, I’ll come running. But when home calls,” she pauses, almost as if the next words hurt her. “I don’t know how to answer. I let it ring, once, twice, three times, I hope it goes away. I want to answer, but I stop myself, I want to come running, but I don’t know where to run too now that you’re gone. When home calls, it sounds like the song they played at your funeral, and it makes ignoring it hard. Four, Five times. The ringing stopped, but I wanted nothing more than to answer, to tell you I was coming, to tell you I was running, but I know, I’m needed here. One day home will call, and I will come running."
> 
> -After a terrible break up with Keith last night, Lance is surprised by how much his own apartment reminds him of Keith. Deciding to explore the city as an escape, he finds an odd coffee shop, with an odd poet, and an even odder barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter, and I don't really like it and it was difficult to write. I think that is really apparent in it so sorry if it's a bit sucky, I promise the next chapter will be better.

My eyes fluttered open, and for half a second I had forgotten what happened the night before. And then I remembered and wanted to do nothing except close my eyes and go back to sleep. However, I couldn’t. I had popped the seal, the thoughts were running through my head again and there was no way to stop them. 

My head became some twisted movie theater, making up images of what happened after I left. My head had decided that the other guy decided to stay even after finding out about me, Keith probably had charmed him into it. He probably batted those long lashes at him, told him he just wanted to cuddle and he was sorry and how he had already lost someone that night, he couldn’t lose two or some bullshit like that. And it probably did start out as cuddling, but then like everything else with Keith, cuddling got heated, and heated cuddling turned into skin on skin action, and then shirts were flying and then belt buckles were clanging on the hardwood floor and shoes were being removed. And they probably wanted to fuck each other so bad that they did it in socks. Like they needed to be inside one another so intensely there was no time for something as tedious as sock removal. Something Keith said he’d never do, have sex in socks, but I bet you being with that guy made him take risks, maybe that’s why he liked him, he made Keith want to take risks, I like to take risks? He could’ve took risks with me? 

Right? 

The image of Keith, on all fours, getting pounded with nothing but his socks on kept replaying in my head. I was sure he had used that strawberry scented lube I had bought him for his birthday last year. I knew strawberries were his favorite and I don’t know, I thought he would enjoy it, and he did. We only used it on special occasions though, however, I guess post-break-up-because-I-caught-you-about-to-cheat-sex is a pretty special occasion. 

I shot out of bed, I knew I couldn’t be in bed anymore if all I was going to do was think about it. Turning my body around, I put my feet on the ground and stood up, the crust that had formed in my eyes apparent. Reaching my hand up to wipe them I realized I was still in my dress shirt from last night, half the buttons undone. 

I needed a shower. I needed to wash away everything that happened last night. I began to walk towards the bathroom, taking off my clothes as I walked, leaving them thrown all over the place between my bed and the bathroom. When I got there, I turned on the shower, turning it to as hot as I could make it. 

While I was waiting for it to heat up, I turned to the sink, turning on the water and washing my face. I tried not to look at it, but my eyes forced themselves to look at Keith’s toothbrush, it was red, and a part of me wanted to throw it out but another part of me couldn’t. I remembered the day that Keith had left his toothbrush here, we had been dating for about 8 months and we constantly spent nights at one anothers. He brought up the idea of it so easily, like it didn’t matter, I said it was fine and tried to act cool but I was squealing on the inside. 

As steam began to come from the water, I walked from the sink, slid open the shower curtain and stepped inside the shower, the hot water stinging my skin. I focused on the water, trying not to think about last night. 

At first I didn’t know what to think about, it was like behind every door in my head stood Keith doing something stupid, or cute in the past. Eventually I just began to count. Count what? I have no fucking idea. I just counted, spending a large amount of time on the number three and how it was a weird looking number and how it had a stupid name and wondered why anyone would call it that. Three. What does that even mean? How can you even define a number? My head hurt. 

Eventually my mind wandered back to Keith, and the time we had spent in this shower, cleaning up, blowing each other, stuff like that. With that thought, quickly, I reached for the handle and turned off the water. I jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from under the bathroom sink and quickly rushed back to my bedroom. 

Half ass drying myself I quickly rushed to my dresser, pulling out whatever clothes I could find. I threw them on, wiggling into them, my wet skin making them uncomfortable but I didn’t care. As soon as they were on I slipped my feet into a pair of sneakers and ran out the door, I couldn’t be there anymore, everything in the apartment reminded me of Keith. 

Once again, I ran, and once again I had no plan of where I was going I just knew I couldn’t be there any longer.

 

 

I had been walking around the city for about two hours when my legs were begging for a break. Needing some place to go I looked around the street I was on, not really recognizing where I was. 

Across the street my eyes caught a sign for a coffee shop, the words “live entertainment” written on it. I was a bit confused by what type of live entertainment there could be in a coffee shop, but curious and in need of a seat I crossed the street and entered. 

I walked up to the counter, waiting for the orange haired man behind it to turn around. When I did I saw he had a large matching orange mustache and I felt myself smile a little, however he didn’t seem to notice. 

“How can I help you?” he asked his voice, just as funny as his mustache. I tried not to smile but it was kinda hard not too, he was so crazy looking, he had to be made up. 

“Can I just get a regular coffee” I said, trying to look at the menu above him and not at him. However, the menu was full of all types of frappe latte mumbo jumbo and I was already sad, I didn’t need to be sad and have no idea what I was drinking.

“What size?” he asked hitting some buttons on the ancient cash register.

“Small please.” I said, I really didn’t need that much caffeine right now. He nodded, his mustache bouncing funny when he did, walking past a bunch of fancy coffee machines to an old looking one in the back corner. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet while I waited, fishing around for a five in it. 

At this point, I had noticed there was a small stage set up in the back corner of the coffee shop. Tables were set around it, it wasn’t very busy but there were a few people there, lounging around and lazily drinking their coffees while looking at the stage. On the stage stood a tall, dark skinned woman, with long white hair. 

“This next piece, is called, For When Home Calls.” she said, a polite clap coming from the audience. Once it died down she began to speak. “When my best friend calls, I come running. When my lover calls, I come running. When my future child calls, I’ll come running. But when home calls,” she pauses, almost as if the next words hurt her. “I don’t know how to answer. I let it ring, once, twice, three times, I hope it goes away. I want to answer, but I stop myself, I want to come running, but I don’t know where to run too now that you’re gone.” she said, her eyes starting to mist up a bit. “When home calls, it sounds like the song they played at your funeral, and it makes ignoring it hard. Four, Five times,” she stops again, her voice faltering a bit at the end. “The ringing stopped, but I wanted nothing more than to answer, to tell you I was coming, to tell you I was running, but I know, I’m needed here. One day home will call, and I will come running.” she said, looking out into the audience. For a brief second we made eye contact, and it was like, I saw something in her eyes that I understood, Homesickness.

“She’s good, isn’t she?” said the barista leaning over my shoulder, a small styrofoam cup on the counter. I closed my mouth, not realizing it was open. 

“Yeah…” I said, not really sure what words to say for once.

“Swear the ol’ joint would’ve gone out of business if it wasn’t for her, $2.10 please.” I blindly handed him the five, never taking my eyes off the girl. He took it, gave me my change and just reaching an arm around I grabbed it and placed it in my pocket. Picking my coffee up, I went and sat at the tables, joining the others who were lazily watching, sipping coffee. 

I stayed for her entire set, or at least what was left of it, she read five poems after that, none of them particularly sticking out in my mind besides one. She called it Fireflies, and I will never forget how it goes, word for word.

"Whenever I miss you I wait for the sun to set, for when it does my memories of you become most clear, they glow in the dark like fireflies, like I could just reach out and catch them, When the sunsets, the entire world smells of the flowers I leave at your grave,

When the sunsets I see everything you once were, and everything you told me I could be.

We are given memories to remind us even if the destination is awful, the journey is malleable and only you can decide what it looks like. Our journey was beautiful, but destined for tragedy."

When her set had ended, I just sat there, moving my coffee cup around on the table restlessly. This was a good distraction, I was thankful that I had found the odd coffee shop, even thankful I had met the odd coffee shop barista. 

I was about to get up from my seat when I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around, the poet girl was standing behind me.

“May I sit?” she asked cocking her head slightly. I nodded, and she pulled out a chair while I turned to face her. “My name is Allura, most people don’t watch poetry unless something is wrong, and I watched you the entire time, there must be something wrong. Would you like to talk about it?” she asked, sincere. I sighed, I know I hardly knew her, but she seemed oddly trustworthy, and it wasn’t like if she told anyone it was going to matter.

“My um… my boyfriend… I uh… caught me cheating on me last night or well… about to cheat on me anyway…” I said scratching at the back of my neck. She put her hand out and placed it on my hand that was on the table.

“I’m sorry… how long were you two together?” she asked, rubbing her thumb over my hand.

“T-two years.” I choked out, biting my bottom lip, her eyes filling with concern when I did this. 

“I’m sorry, I pried and made you talk about something that upset you, let me make it up to you!” she said smiling slightly. “I didn’t have anything really planned for the rest of the night, what if I drove you to your place to get some stuff and then we can head over to mine and have a girls night! I’m really good at post-break up distractions!” said Allura, trying to sell the offer to me. I know it was weird, getting invited to some girl’s house I barely knew for a girl’s night, but pampering was something I really couldn’t say no to. Plus, at that point I would do anything to distract myself from him.

“Alright, I’m game. My name is Lance by the way.” I said trying my best to fake a laugh at the end.

“Oh, I did forget to ask didn’t I? Sorry!” she said laughing, something about her laugh made me want to laugh too. She then motioned to the door with her head, and with this we made our way out of the coffee shop, towards our girls night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to write the next chapter. That bisexual shithead doing stereotypically girly shit is my favorite. Also, I definitely like to imagine that Allura and Lance have a good friendship since they're both home sick.


	4. Girl's Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -In which, Lance and Allura have a girl's not to forget about Keith, but Lance has a little too much to drink and gets white girl wasted and passed the fuck out. But not before making some bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Drunk Lance?- Check  
> -Lance breaking gender roles?- Check  
> -Allura and Lance singing old 90s music?- Check  
> -Light on actual plot?- Check  
> The perfect recipe for disaster.

I expected the ride with Allura to be a bit awkward, I mean I had literally just met her and told her all about how my boyfriend cheated on me. At first it was great, we talked about how she got interested in poetry and she said her father used to love it before he died, I apologized for making things awkward and she said it was fine, but then… then she asked me the $64,000 dollar question.

“So where’s your place?” she asked one eye on me, one on the road. I choked a bit on the question, I had honestly forgotten the fact that I still had no idea where I was. I scratched at the back of my neck again, trying to think of an appropriate way to tell this kind stranger I was lost as fuck.

“I uh… don’t know?” I said, her eyes growing a bit when I said it.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, trying to make sure she heard me right. I sighed in defeat, and embarrassment, but mostly defeat. 

“I don’t know where it is, I kinda just… ran out of my apartment this morning and got lost?” I said my face becoming red a little. Allura began to laugh, not just laugh, but like, crack up, like, I know I’m pretty hilarious but it wasn’t that funny. 

“I-It’s a big city!” I argued, pouting slightly. She threw her head back laughing, she laughed like she hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time. After a couple of seconds, I couldn’t help but laugh with her, not because it was funny but because she just had one of those laughs, it was like contagious or something. It was nice.

Eventually, the two of us calmed down and Allura pulled over into a nearby parking lot in order to figure out a plan. 

“Here, put your address in my phone.” she said handing over her phone, the GPS pulled up. I began to type my address into it while she messed around with the radio station. As I am typing I heard something come out of the radio station that caused my head to shoot up. My eyes quickly flew to the radio, my free hand flying forward and ripping her hand off the knob.

“Turn this up.” I said, trying to pull the most serious face I could. She smiled a bit confused but complied, turning it up and confirming my suspicions. The song was almost over, but I was still going to sing along, show Allura my impressive rap skills. “ Baby, rub it down and make it smooth like lotion, yeah, the ritual, highway to heaven, from seven to seven he's got me open like Seven Eleven, and yes, it's me that he's always choosin', with him I'm never losin', and he knows that my name is not Susan” I rapped along with the song, moving my shoulders in time with the beat. Allura laughed at me, and I continued dancing and mouthing the words to her. As the chorus came close to ending and the next rap part was about to start Allura’s face climbed into a smile.

“My man gives real loving that's why I call him Killer, he's not a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, he's a thriller, he takes his time and does everything right.” she rapped, her smile growing wider as surprise filled my face.

“Ay ay ay okay okay alright!!” I said, talking over her rapping, pointing at her, my mouth open in a wide smile. 

“Don't take him for a sucker cuz that's not what he's about, every time I need him, he always got my back, never disrespectful cuz his mama taught him that” we rapped together, pointing at one another as we did. We couldn’t finished the rest of the song because as soon as we finished rapping that part, we burst into laughter again. She was a good distraction from all the things bothering me, homesickness, stupid Keith and his stupid mullet, everything.

As the song finished, and before you asked yes we both managed to stop laughing long enough to hit that Yahoo at the end, our laughter began to stop. 

“Wow, I haven’t heard that song in a long time oh my god.” said Allura trying to steady out her breathing. I chuckled, finishing putting my address into Allura’s phone.

“I play it all the time, but Keith hates it, he refuses to sing along with me.” I said handing Allura her phone.

“That should’ve been the first sign he was the wrong guy for you, how can someone not like that song??” said Allura hitting a few buttons on her phone. I guess my eyes must’ve saddened because Allura’s face instantly became concerned. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive.” she said reaching out and holding my hand. 

“N-no, you’re right, he isn’t the guy for me.” I said trying my best to push that image from this morning out of my brain. 

“Don’t think about the socks, don’t think about the socks, don’t think about the socks.” I repeated in my head like they were the only words I knew how to say. Luckily, I didn’t have too much time to be sad as a few seconds later, a familiar beat came blaring out of the stereo. I recognized it instantly, my eyes flicking to the stereo, than to Allura, both of us smiling, it was Work It by Missy Elliott. As we rapped with the song, Allura began to pull out of the parking lot and tried to hear the GPS on her phone as we drove. 

It was a 45 minute drive back to my apartment, for all of which we listened to late 90s/early 2000s jams; which included but were not limited to: Say My Name by Destiny’s Child, Can’t Hold Us Down by Christina Aguilera, and Oops I Did It Again by Britney Spears. For the entire ride I was having too much of a good time to even worry about Keith. 

As we pulled up to my apartment building, I quickly hopped out of the car and ran up the stairs, for some reason I thought it would be smarter. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my key and went in, trying my best to be as quick as possible, not looking at anything. I ran to my room, grabbing the bag that I had made at Keith’s last night, not quite sure what was in there but by the amount stuff I put in there, it had to be enough for one night. I then began wildly searching around for my phone, trying to remember where I put it in my escape to the shower this morning. 

Eventually, after searching under my clothes, beneath my mattress, and in the bathroom, I found it on my kitchen counter. Grabbing it, I pulled the charger near it out of the wall, shoved it in my pocket and made my way to the elevator. I thought about taking the stairs again, but not having the energy for another trip down, I hit the button, turning my attention to my phone while waiting for the elevator to arrive. My eyes first darted to the time, it was a little bit after 4:30. They then darted down to the message just below, and my heart panged a little. 

(Keith had this weird love for X files when I met him)

Space Boyfriend: Hey Lance, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but please call

I couldn’t read the rest of the message as it was too long to all be shown, I slid my phone screen, putting in my code and unlocking it. Before I could decide about reading the rest of the text or not the elevator opened. Walking in, I didn’t lift my eyes from my home screen. Blinding hitting the lobby button, I took a deep breath and opened my messages. 

Space Boyfriend: Hey Lance, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but please call me, I’m really sorry, it was stupid, I was stupid. Please Lance.

I left it on read.

Maybe it was petty and childish but I had earned the right to be petty and childish.

When the elevator dinged open, I slid my phone into my pocket and ran outside to Allura’s car. I thought about telling her about the text message, but ultimately decided against it, I didn’t want to talk about Keith. 

We drove to Allura’s place listening to more old music, singing along and laughing, but not particularly saying much. I didn’t mind, I was still having a good time and not thinking about him. 

As we got closer to Allura’s I began to recognize the surroundings, we were on way to the beach.

“You live near the beach?” I asked looking out the window at the familiar surroundings.

“On it.” she said, correcting me a bit awkwardly. I exaggerated a cough when she said this.

“On it?? How can you afford that? I can barely afford my apartment and, it’s a shithole!” I said laughing, my apartment really wasn’t that bad but compared to the places on the beach, it’s a shit hole.

“It was my dad’s, he left it to me when he um…” said Allura her voice trailing off on the end, not really wanting to say it.

“I am an asshole, and I am sorry I brought it up, I apologize.” I said, trying to shove all the other words I said back into my mouth. She giggled a bit, meaning she was okay and I relaxed a little.

“It’s okay, consider us even!” she said laughing slightly, one of those, ‘this seems really serious so I should laugh at the end to make it not seem serious’ laughs. Like when you add lmao at the end of a text to make it seem less serious. 

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, both of us just enjoying the wind coming in from the window and a little afraid of hurting the other’s feelings. Eventually, she pulled down a road I was unfamiliar with and parked her car in a little side parking lot.

“My place is just up that little strip of boardwalk, the first house!” said Allura pointing out her windshield to a little curved strip of boardwalk. I nodded and got out of the car, grabbing the small black bag at my feet and starting my way inside. Allura followed behind me, eventually stepping ahead of me as we grew closer to the door. After jiggling the key into the lock for a couple of seconds, she got the door opened and motioned me inside.

Her house wasn’t as big as I thought it was going to be but it was still pretty nice. A couple of feet in front of the door was a staircase that lead up stairs to a big round balcony type situation upstairs, I don’t really know the words for that? There were two rooms on each side of the entry with columns at the doorway to each so that should tell you how nice it was. Finally, there was a hallway on the left of the staircase that lead into what looked like a kitchen.

Basically, remember how I said my apartment wasn’t a shithole? I was wrong. I think Allura’s toilet was probably nicer than my whole place. It might’ve even costed more.

“Wow, nice place.” I said a bit at a lost for words, I expected it to be nice but this was a new level.

“Thank you.” she said, smiling kindly. She then turned to face me and look me in the eyes before continuing. “It is now time for our girl’s night to commence, step 1: Pajamas! Put yours on!” said Allura, making her way upstairs before I could argue. “Bathroom is up the hallway on the left, next to the kitchen.” she cried from the top of the stairs. Nodding to no one I walked through the hallway, through her kitchen, which looked like it fell out of pinterest, and into a door at the end on the left wall of her kitchen. Does it get weird? Peeing so close to where you eat? Like, what if you had guests over? 

Trying to get that image out of my head, I placed my bag on the bathroom sink to dig for, and to answer your question, yes her bathroom was spotless and nicer than my entire apartment. As I began to dig through my bag, I remembered how rarely I wore pajamas at Keith’s. The only pajama like clothing in the bag that was packed was a pair of baby pink velvet flowy short shorts, which maybe a bit embarrassing to wear around Allura, the look of them were not the ultimate problem about them.

I had bought them in the mall last year for Keith’s birthday, I asked him to pick out something he think I would look the sexiest in. He awkwardly put those in my hands and honestly, they were pretty cute and obviously looked great on me, like most things. Look, to make a long fucking story short, there was a giant cum stain on the back of them and I wasn’t too sure about wearing them around Allura. 

Luckily, the shirt I was wearing was pretty big on me, so it covered up the stain for the most, besides it was on the ass so I doubted she would’ve even looked at it. However, if she had seen it, it made it impossible to lie about what it was.

Sighing, I ultimately decided to change into them as I felt safe she wasn’t going to see them. Slipping out of the jeans I had on, I slid on the shorts, pulling up the legs of my underwear to make sure they didn’t show. I don’t know that was a weird logistic part of the story I really didn’t need to include, but, I don’t know. I had decided, that the shirt I wore that day was comfortable enough to wear as pajamas. 

With that, I put the clothes I changed from into my bags and left bathroom just as Allura rounded the corner in a pair of leggings and a blue sports bra. 

“Oh, sorry this isn’t weird is it?” asked Allura pointing to her sports bra. 

“Nah, it’s fine! Where can I put this?” I asked holding up my bag, not wanting to carry it around with me all night.

“Just put it down wherever, also cute shorts.” said Allura, a bit of teasing in her tone. I placed the bag down next to the wall while she walked past me to a high cabinet.

“So, what’s next?” I asked, leaning on her island, isn’t that what they call those little counter things that jut out.

“You’re over 21 right?” she asked fiddling with a padlock on the cabinet.

“Yeah?” I said knowing what she was getting at. She then opened the cabinet, pulled out two medium sized glasses and a green bottle without a label. She slid a glass across the counter at me, and poured the strange yellow drink in it.

“In that case, alcohol. It is an important of getting over someone, and is okay as long as it’s done responsibly.” said Allura pouring herself some. She raised her glass in a cheers like fashion and I did the same, it was like drinking gasoline. It burned from the second it touched my lips till I felt it fall in my stomach. I coughed loudly, a bit in pain from the drink.

“What is that?!” I said, rubbing at my throat, causing Allura to giggle.

“I’m not really sure? My dad drank it all the time though, and he left me a full liquor cabinet I’ve needed to get rid of.” she said matter-of-factly.

“What else did you dad drink? Battery acid?! Starter fluid?!” I asked, my throat still burning a little.

“Maybe you just don’t like alcohol? We don’t have to drink it.” she said smiling kindly. She went to pull away the bottle, when I reached my hand out to stop her.

“No I do, I just wasn’t expecting it, hit me again.” I said pushing my glass forward. She put some more of the liquid in the glass, and I quickly threw it down, trying to ignore the burning in my throat.

“Careful, you don’t weigh that much, this girls night won’t be fun if you pass out 15 minutes into it.” said Allura pouring a small amount more into her glass, throwing it down her throat.

“Please! In college, they called me, The Anchor, because I was a heavyweight!” I boasted. Allura giggled slightly, pouring some more into my glass, which I once again threw down quickly ignoring how it felt like I was drinking liquid dynamite. “So what’s nexst?” I asked starting to slur my words a bit, causing to Allura to laugh.

“Well usually, I give you a makeover but I don’t know how you feel about tha-”

“I’m done let’s do it! Make me look pretty!” I cried raising my fist in the air. “Wait first, give me more alcohol!” I said grabbing the bottle from her and pouring a healthy amount into the glass. I threw straight down my throat and it was like trying to swallow hot tar. “O-O-Okay I’m ready!” I said, coughing a bit, starting to feel the alcohol hit me. Allura laughed and ran off in the direction of the stairs to get her make up. 

About a minute later she came running into the kitchen, a black zip up bag in her hand. 

“Sit, sit!” she said her hands wildly pointing at a chair. I complied, nearly falling into but trying, and failing, to hide it.

“Okay so what’s first, in making me prettier?” I asked, waggling my head while Allura unzipped the bag. She then pulled out several glass bottles, a few round plastic containers and some brushes.

“Foundation, my color might not match you perfectly though. I have a few lighter shades that might work.” said Allura, a bit unsure. Before I could argue though she was pouring some of the liquids from the bottles onto her hand. She then began to rub it on my face, it was cool and oddly comforting, she stopped when she reached my cheek bones, pulling out another narrow bottle. She unscrewed the lid and a long brush came out with it, she then began to pat it under my eyelids, and on them. Before I could ask her what the liquid was, she began to speak.

“So tell me about Keith, what was he like?” she asked, rubbing other creams on my face. 

“He was brave, and kind, and sure he didn’t say much and was kinda broody at times but he was cute when he was being broody.” I said thinking of the face he made whenever he was being broody. His eyebrows moved together, his jaw locked, and even though he said he just wanted to be left alone, the cure to a broody Keith was cuddling. He liked to cuddle. 

“No, you’re supposed to tell me the things you hate about him, like how he’s bad at well, you know, or how his breath smells, stuff like that.” said Allura fiddling around with a round plastic container. 

“Butttt heeee ddoeessnn’tttt!” I whined, dragging my voice thinking about it. “He’s really gooooood, like, realllly good, ugh, I’m never gonna have it with him again, that’s a bit disappointing.” I whined some more. “Okay, maybe he’s not the best top in the world but he grew in a desert he can’t help that, there’s no place to practice that out there! What was he supposed to do? Fuck a cactus?!” I said, yelling like it was the most obvious thing. 

“I guess it’s really starting to hit you now? The alcohol?” said Allura laughing, pinching a brush and rubbing it in a brown powder. 

“Pffffftttttt, no! I am fine! In fact I want more!” I said, quickly turning towards the bottle on the counter and messily pouring it into a cup, spilling a bit of it on the counter. “Oops that’s okay I can fix thish!” I said leaning and forward and starting to tongue the alcohol on the counter, licking it up surprisingly fast. After that, I licked the liquid off the side of glass before throwing it down my throat. “WAHOOOOO!!” I screamed causing Allura to jump back a bit. 

“Suck your cheeks in for me.” she said, turning my face back towards her. I complied, sucking them much more than she intended. She then began put powder in the sucked in area, while I put my hands on my ears like fins and pretended to be a fish. “Okay, you can go back to normal.” she said, and I complied. She then began to rub the brush in the powder, neither of us saying anything, while I kept my hands by my ears like a fish. 

“You know what this needs?” I asked reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone. “Some fuck you jams.” I said unlocking my phone and pulling up spotify. 

“Fuck you jams?” Allura asked a bit confused.

“You know, like songs that are all about being single and saying like FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCK YOU AINT BAD, GO EAT A DICK!” I screamed, causing Allura to jump again. “You feel?” I asked tilting my head again. She nodded and continuing doing my face while I hit a playlist, specifically designed to hold fuck you jams. Why did I have this? Sometimes me and Keith would get into kinda bad fights and sometimes I needed to hear some fuck you jams.

We listened to music while Allura continued doing whatever it was she was doing, only stopping to sing no scrubs together. 

“So, tell me about yourself, where are you from?” she asked, rubbing some powder on my nose. 

“Varadero Beach, Cuba. I left when I went to college, I didn’t want to but my mom made me, saying I could get the best education here.” I said, thinking of a home again. “What about you?” I asked trying to ignore the image of home in the back of my mind. 

“I’m from Jersey, my dad moved us down here when I was in high school, like an early retirement of sorts. And I’m sorry, do you miss them?” she asked, stopping whatever she was doing. 

“Yeah…” I said, not really looking at her. “I haven’t written them in a couple of months because I dropped out of college, and I don’t want to disappoint them? Like make them feel like they sent me here for nothing. And I can’t lie to them, I’m just really scared of being a disappointed son you get me?” I asked, scratching at the back of my neck again avoiding eye contact with Allura. She was silent for a few seconds, as if she was going to have to be delicate about what she said next. 

“I was being trained to be a diplomat when I got the call that my dad was dying… I hadn’t been replying to his letters for a couple of months, because I was busy, and I think that is my biggest regret, not taking ten minutes out of my day to write him a letter back.” said Allura, playing with the end of her hair. “Write them… you’ll regret it if you don’t.” said Allura, her eyes glued to the floor. A silence set in the room, like one louder than the music and it became harder to ignore thoughts of home. 

“Okay well when things become awkward and emotional, so you know what you do when that happens? You pour more drink!” I said, turning and sloppily filling both of our glass, spilling some on the counter. I then picked up my glass and Allura’s and pressed Allura’s to her mouth started pouring it in. “Drink, drink, drink, all of it, gulp, gulp, gulp.” I said, a little drop of spilling out the corner of her mouth. Once her’s was all gone, I put the glass down and threw mine down. She smiled, wiped the corner of her mouth, and continued doing what she was doing. 

Eventually she finished, she had decided on using a lot of dark blues on my eyes and a really bright electric blue on my lips. She said something about the colors contrasting but by that point I had three more glasses, and anything beyond basic math was gibberish to me. 

We headed up to her room when she was done, as she had a big mirror we could take photos in. Stairs were a challenge, but when I was drunk there wasn’t anything I couldn’t do, that’s what I thought anyway. Eventually I made my way up there, and went into her room. It was painted a color similar to my shorts, and all around the room clothes were hung up, almost decoratively? 

“I hang them up like that because they were expensive and I want to make sure I wear them, if I didn’t they could get thrown in the back of my closet and forgotten about.” said Allura, noticing me staring at them. Also, Allura was much more sober than I was, no matter how much I tried to get her to drink more. 

I walked up to a shirt that caught my eye, it was a white crop top with the word Peaches written on it in light orange cursive. 

“Ohhhhhhhh mmyyyy gooodddd, this is soooooo cuteee! Keith would wear scrop tops sometimes and he always slooked sooooo hottttt. I alwayssh wanted to try one, but I don’t know, do you schlthink it would look good on me? I want your honescht opinion.” I said pulling the hanger off the hook and holding it in front of my chest.

“Try it on, it’s really big on me so it might fit you?” she said, her voice just as uncertain as when she mentioned her foundation matching, but did drunk me care? No. She barely got the last word out before I threw my shirt off and threw the crop top on. It hugged a bit funny in some spots, like the arms, but luckily Allura had a bit broader shoulders for a girl so they didn’t hug on them, causing it to fall properly about an inch about my belly button. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, at first it was to look at myself, but I became very quickly distracted by the fact that I had a belly button, poking it a couple of times with my finger.

“Belly, belly, belly, belly.” I sang, poking my belly button a couple of times. Allura walked up next to me, laughing but her eyes filled with concern.

“Okay, got it, no more for you tonight.” said Allura patting my shoulder.

“Hey! No, you know, it’s long the schlong, no, song hahaha” I said stopping to laugh at the word schlong. “But yeah, it’sch schlike the song says, it’s my party, and I’ll get white girl wasted and pass the fuck out if I want to! Now go back down stairs and get the alcohol!” I cried singing the song. Allura went to say something but suddenly her eyes dropped down to the waistband of my shorts.

“Um… what’s that?” she said pointing to the stain on the shorts, laughing a bit. Apparently, the stain was much bigger than I remembered as it started in the upper ass cheek and rounded around the ass cheek to a little past side seam. 

Now before I continue on with the story I would like to take a second to @ sober Lance, whAT THE FUCK DUDE. HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE A FUCKING CUM STAIN THE SIZE OF FUCKING MONTANA ON A PIECE OF FABRIC THAT IS LIKE SEVEN INCHES????!?!?!

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhshhhhhshshshshhfffshhhh.” I said, reaching out and putting my finger on her mouth. “Alcohol, you, get. Thank you. Please.” I whispered. She went to say something but just closed her mouth and left the room. 

While she was gone, I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked good. I looked vaguely pregnant because of the alcohol, but my face looked good, the bright blue on my lips popped even more against my tan skin. Seeing how good I looked, and because I was wearing the shorts Keith picked because he thought they looked sexy on me, the gears in my drunk mind began to turn. 

Quickly, I pulled out my phone and opened SnapChat. I took a random photo of Allura’s dresser and captioned it, “hey Keith guess what?”. I sent it to Keith, preparing to take the next photo. Bringing the phone up to the mirror, I angled it in one hand so that you could see my full body and my face without anything being covered up. Look, what I did next, was not a good idea, and I would not suggest doing it, no matter what, but I did it and it is apart of the story, so I have to tell it.

With my free hand, I dug inside my shorts and pulled out my um… private part and wrapped my hand around it, sticking my middle finger up. Quickly I pulled my trademark cocky grin and snapped the photo, pulling my shorts back up as quickly as possible. I captioned the photo, “Fuck You.”, I then took a second to appreciate my art and to question whether or not I should send it. Under normal circumstances, the photo would’ve been quite hot, and it would’ve been a nice surprise for him. However, this was petty, and a bad idea.

Hearing Allura beginning to bound up the stairs, I quickly went to send it, hitting what I thought were the correct buttons as fast as possible. 

“Hey sorry it took so long, I remember I had these and thought they would be cute” said Allura, laughing, coming in the doorway. She had two glasses already filled in her hand, she handed me one and I quickly threw it down. The more I drank the less it became like drinking hot tar. On her wrist were two flower crowns, like the headband ones you buy from Claire’s? She threw me a blue one that matched my lipsticked and I haphazardly threw it on, Allura coming by after I was done to fix it. She had on a pink and orange one similar to the color of the word peaches on my shirt. 

“Alright let’s take some schelfies!” I cried holding up my phone. She laughed and nodded her head stepping in front of the mirror. We took several photos, all in different poses; we tried peace signs, kissy faces, and several snapchat filters. Ultimately we decided on a photo with that heart filter from Snapchat, you know, the one that puts the hearts around your head? That one. In it Allura was pulling a pouty face, and I was wearing my same grin from earlier and I had my foot on her dresser, angling my body just enough to where you could see where my leg began to turn into my ass cheek. Once again, a photo sober me wouldn’t have posted, but drunk me loved the idea of it.

“Perfect! What should we caption it?” I asked far too drunk to think of a good caption. Allura reached over and took my phone, typing on it rapidly before handing it back to me. 

“It’s kinda… petty I don’t know if you want to use that?” asked Allura her voice a bit concerned. Looking at it the photo, the caption “Postcard from paradise, glad you aren’t here.” was written in the box next to it.

“Perfect! Let’sh post it!” I said hitting the post button before Allura could say anything. I might as well had tagged Keith in it, it was pretty obvious that was who I was talking about in it. 

The rest of the night past that is a bit of a blur for me, however I do have some vague memories of it. I believe we had a sing along to Single Ladies by Beyoncé, which involved some pretty bad imitation of the music video dance, I think at some point I had convinced Allura to play that the floor is lava game you played as a kid. I also have an extremely foggy memory of trying to convince Allura to go in the ocean with me, but she talked me out of it. Thankfully. 

And I guess the night ended when I got white girl wasted and passed the fuck out on Allura’s couch. 

Moral of the story? If a poet girl you had just met offers you to come over to her house for a girl’s night and at said girl’s night she offers you mysterious alcohol that her late dad used to drink, say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. This was just an excuse to write about Lance breaking gender roles tbh, and to write about how Keith wears crop tops.   
> Also I have a voltron tumblr so if you wanna be friends or follow me there or something you can Idk   
> http://shittyvoltronaus.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh!!! Lots of angst in this chapter and an Angry!Lance and I love it. If you liked this please leave a comment and let me know what you thought about it thanks!!  
> Social thing:  
> https://twitter.com/PettyBoyy  
> Also I had no idea how short this was till I previewed it, so I promise next time I'll make it longer yikes


End file.
